


Reassurance

by Bluecow13



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Caring Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dedicated to Yuu, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Eren Yeager, Loving Levi, M/M, Pastel Eren Yeager, Precious Eren Yeager, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluecow13/pseuds/Bluecow13
Summary: Eren told Levi about liking pastel clothing despite it normally being for women and Levi told him he loves him regardless of what he likes to wear. Now, a few days later, Eren is going to show off one of his new pastel outfits to Levi and he's panicking again. Time for Levi to step in and show Eren how loved he truly is.This is dedicated to Yuu/whatever your name on here is. You inspired this and I hope it makes you proud!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu/gifts).



> I wrote this in a single day so tell me if you find any mistakes! I love to hear from my readers!

Eren bit his lip as he looked at himself in the mirror, checking over his clothes. Levi was waiting outside in the living room to see Eren’s newest outfit.

 

Eren had told Levi about his...interest...in wearing pastel clothes a few days ago, scared that Levi would hate him for liking something that was stereotypically feminine. He wasn't afraid for a good reason, well-aware that he could become a teletubby and Levi would be on board, but revealing that part of himself had been stressful and scary.

 

Eren knew Levi better than he knew anyone else, they had been friends for years before they even started dating, but before he explained anything to Levi he had cried, scared he was going to ruin everything between them.

 

Levi had assured him that he wasn’t going to leave and that he absolutely loves him, regardless of how he dresses, but this would be the first time that Levi would see him wearing clothes like this. It was nerve-wracking no matter how many reassurances he had gotten beforehand.

 

He took a deep breath to center himself and pull his thoughts back to the present. _Levi loves me. He said that he wouldn't ever leave me, especially for something like this. He said I don't have to be a stereotypical man for him to love me with everything he has._

 

Looking over his outfit one more time, Eren tried to steel himself and his nerves.

 

He turned the door handle and stepped into the hallway, full of doubts and fear, but somehow managing to put one foot in front of the other.

 

It had only been a few days since Eren told Levi and he had gone to the store and gotten some new clothes at Levi's insistence that ‘If Eren wants something, he gets that something.’ This would be the first time Levi really saw Eren in the kind of clothes that made him feel like who he was.

 

Small trembles began to spread through his body starting in his hands and moving throughout his form until walking seemed almost impossible. Regardless of how reassuring Levi was, Eren still felt like his world was crashing down, doubts controlling his thoughts.

 

Eren finally rounded the corner of the hallway that let out into their living room where Levi was waiting.

 

Time to face the music.

 

\---////---////---////---////---////---////---////---

 

Levi bit his lip as Eren left the room filled with a nervous energy to go change into his new pastel clothes he got at the mall. Levi couldn't be more proud of Eren, telling Levi about something he had struggled with for about a year now. Eren had said that he wanted to be sure he really felt secure and happy about this kind of clothing before he told anyone. It warmed his heart to know that despite his worries, Eren came to him and told him everything.

 

Levi was shocked of course, he hadn't expected that kind of announcement when Eren asked him to come into the dining room a few days ago, but he quickly recovered and tried to reassure Eren that no matter how he dressed or wanted to act, he would always be Levi's precious little angel.

 

Now he was waiting to see what Eren had gotten on the shopping adventure Levi had sent him on. If Eren is going to dress in pastels and traditionally feminine clothing, then Levi wasn't going to let him settle for anything less than high-end perfection. He had handed his credit card to Eren and told him to shop to his heart's content for the best clothes he could find.

 

The past few days had been a mix of emotions and confessions, but Levi was sure that they could only come out of this stronger and more connected with one another.

 

The creak of the floor by the entrance to the hallway pulled Levi's thoughts back to the present in time to see Eren round the corner and face him wearing his new clothes.

 

Holy shit.

 

Eren was wearing a light pink sweater a few sizes too big on top, allowing him to almost disappear inside of it. The neck was too wide for Eren’s slim shoulders and it was hanging somewhat lowly in his body, revealing some of his shoulders to Levi's keen eyes.

 

The sweater ended a few inches above his thigh highs which allowed Levi to take in the sight of Eren's smooth unmarked thighs before he moved on to looking at the thigh highs. They were white, the tops of them decorated with fluffy lace while the rest was almost see-through to reveal the rest of Eren's body from his thighs to his shuffling feet.

 

Levi took in the sight for a few seconds in total awe before he noticed other, much more concerning, warning signs. Eren was moving around too much, shuffling his feet while his whole body seemed to be vibrating. His hands were crossed in front of his body, twisting together. He wasn't even looking up at Levi, chin tucked into his neck like he was about to get scolded for doing something wrong…

 

“Oh, sweetheart…” Levi whispered as it all caught up. _Eren was terrified. Of making him angry with how he dresses. He thought that Levi was gonna yell at him for liking things like this._

 

Levi quickly collected himself and made his way over to Eren, determined to fix this. If Eren was scared of not being good enough for Levi, Levi would just have to teach him that just about anything that Eren is or does, Levi considers perfection.

 

Reaching Eren, Levi lifts Eren's chin so he can look him in those beautiful eyes of his. Tear tracks and shame filled eyes met Levi's as he finally saw Eren's face. Levi's heart broke for Eren, never wanting to see that kind of lost, scared look on his face ever again.

 

Levi leaned in and kissed Eren's nose before pulling him into a hug and pressing Eren's face to his shoulder. His arms wrapped around Eren and held him close while the younger sniffled and tried to collect himself.

 

“Precious, why are you crying?” Levi asked gently into Eren hair.

 

Eren took a few seconds to respond.

 

“I don't want you to leave me because of what I like to wear. I know we talked a few days ago, but I'm just scared…”

 

Levi's breath caught in his throat before he forced himself relax. Clearly he just needs to show Eren exactly how perfect Levi finds him. Unwrapping himself from the hug with Eren much to the other’s worry, Levi bent down and scooped his boyfriend into his arms, cradled gently against his chest as he made his way down the hall, past the bathroom, to their bedroom.

 

Levi carried Eren all the way over to the bed before gently laying him down in the soft blankets. Toeing off his shoes from his earlier trip to the store, Levi crawled into bed too, spooning Eren.

 

“You _never_ have to worry about me judging you, sweetheart. I want you to be exactly who and what makes you happy when we're together. If pastels make you happy, fuck, I'll buy all the pastel sweaters you could ever dream of. As long as I get to that beautiful smile of yours, I couldn’t care less what you wear.”

 

Eren let out another little sniffle, making Levi freeze and think he had upset Eren further, before the brunet turned around in Levi's hold and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck.

 

“Thank you.” Eren whispered, happiness and relief clear in his words. Those extra words of love lightened the load on his shoulders immeasurably, promising him that regardless of what people say, Levi would always be there for him no matter what.

 

Levi relaxed, glad that Eren was finally understanding that Levi found him completely incredible.

 

Levi let the negative tension between them disappear over the course of a few minutes before he spoke again, much more playful now that Eren was no longer crying.

 

“I feel like I shouldn't be able to look at you. I'm pretty sure it's bad luck to stare directly at an angel for too long.”

 

The quiet sputters Eren let out right next to Levi's ear as his face flushed just egged the raven on, determined to make sure Eren's day ended much better than it began.

 

“Ah, what am I supposed to do? You're too perfect to look away from, but too incredible to look at directly...”

 

Eren let out a few more noises, shoving his face into Levi's neck like it would shield him from the sweet words Levi was using to fluster him.

 

“Actually,” Levi murmured with a smirk, “ I think I have the perfect idea…”

 

Eren waited in excitement to see what Levi did next, but as a few moments passed and nothing happened, Eren pulled his head out of Levi's neck to see what was going on. As soon as he met Levi's eyes, he knew had had played right into his boyfriend’s hand.

 

Levi quickly rearranged them so Eren laid under Levi who was crouching over the blushing brunet.

 

Eren gave Levi his best glare, trying to tell him to stop acting so sappy, and making him blush so much, and making him feel so special, and…

 

“Maybe if I can't look at an angel, I can _taste_ an angel.” Levi said before pressing his face into Eren's neck and beginning to kiss the golden skin in front of him. Eren's neck had always been sensitive and even the closed mouth kisses Levi was laying on the skin were enough to excite Eren.

 

The brunet’s arms immediately came up to latch around Levi's neck, holding him to his throat as he let out little giggles and soft moans at the gentle treatment he was receiving. His neck was an easy way to get him excited and Levi knew that, balancing the line between sweet morning kisses and passionate little love marks.

 

Levi only grew bolder as Eren let out encouraging noises, slipping his hands down Eren's body until he could play with the lace on the thigh highs. His hands caressed and smoothed over Eren's legs for a few moments, enjoying how plump and soft they were in his hands.

 

Lifting his head from Eren’s neck and shifting his hands to gently caress Eren’s cheeks, Levi pulled Eren into a soft kiss. The kiss stayed romantic and soft, the pair fully contented to hold each other in this gently embrace.

 

Levi pulled back slightly, ending the kiss, looking into Eren’s eyes. The brunet was laying under him, a smile on his face while a pink blush covered his cheeks. Eren’s sea-green eyes were full of love and joy and Levi almost couldn’t handle being the one to receive such a gorgeous look.

Rolling over dramatically, Levi flopped next to Eren, a hand dramatically thrown over his face. “I can not go on! You're too perfect, too angelic. I can barely stand to even look at your perfection right now.”

 

Eren snorted and rolled onto Levi's chest, watching his lover dramatically debate whether he was strong enough to look at him. Eren knew part of this was an act, overly dramatic to make Eren happy, but he also knew that Levi wasn’t just making this up, much too happy to explain how much he loves Eren any time of day.

 

Eren cuddled into Levi’s chest, watching the performance with half-closed eyes. Now that the most stressful part of his had gone perfectly, Eren just wanted to lay here in bed with Levi and cuddle, wasting their weekend in the best way possible.

 

Levi noticed Eren’s more languid movements and finally noticed the brunet begin to nap on his chest, a happy little smile still on his face. He stopped talking slowly, fading out as if he were an old song, simply watching the boy curled up on his chest.

 

He wasn’t tired, but that didn’t mean he had anywhere to be, content to just lay there and stroke Eren’s fluffy hair. The brunet was usually so animated when he was awake that was nice to see him relaxed.

 

Levi knew they would be just fine, especially after the conversation they had just had. Eren was going to deal with more doubts in the future, but Levi would be right there to make sure his boyfriend didn’t pay them any mind as he discovers who he is.

 

A little mumble out of Eren draws Levi’s attention and he lets out a questioning little hum to ask Eren to repeat himself.

 

“...Love you...a lot.” Eren mumbled again, clearly falling asleep as he spoke.

 

It was Levi’s turn to flush a little, pride and happiness at Eren’s confession made his chest warm. They had already said ‘I love you’ to each other, but there was something so perfect and domestic about the way Eren just casually told him before falling asleep that had Levi smile down at Eren.

 

Bending awkwardly, Levi pressed a kiss to Eren’s forehead before whispering, “I love you too, little angel. I’ll be right here when you wake up.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi has a long day at work so Eren decides some loving comfort is in order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS DEDICATED TO YUU LIKE ALWAYS! CRUSH THOSE TESTS SWEETIE!

 

Levi dragged himself out of his car, entirely too done with anything around him to care that he had forgotten his briefcase inside. 

 

His whole day had been garbage from beginning to end, starting with Eren leaving their warm bed (and him) for an early coffee meet up with Armin before they had to get to the university for classes. Levi didn't usually have a problem with the blonde, but if he got between Levi and his Eren cuddle time…

 

After Eren left, Levi had gotten distracted, used to Eren's help and reminders about getting ready to help him stay on track, and was late to work. His boss chewed him out and gave him extra work as a way to discourage that kind of behavior, just causing him to have to work through his lunch time to try to finish it before he went home.

 

Even then it took him an extra hour to finish the work, forcing him to stay late and then he was trapped in traffic after that, another hour slipping away from him before he managed to drag himself up to the front door of his house.

 

He was exhausted and all he wanted was to grab some food, take a shower, and pass ou-

 

Levi’s inner monologue froze as he opened the door and saw Eren sitting on the couch with a mug of hot cocoa, reading a book. He was wearing one of his sweaters around the house to get used to wearing what he felt comfortable in. It was a dark maroon color with little spots of blue on it and Levi couldn’t help, but melt at the cozy sight.

 

Eren finally noticed him and turned to look at Levi with one of his blinding smiles before it disappeared. Levi was standing in the doorway, only halfway inside of the house, with a tired little smile on his face and heavy bags under his eyes. 

 

Eren quickly hopped up, leaving his hot cocoa on the coffee table, and ran over to Levi, wrapping him up in a big hug. The look on his face was all he needed to know that his boyfriend had a terrible day and it was up to him to try to fix it.

 

Levi hugged him back as his chest grew warm, happy for the first time that day now that Eren was in his arms.

 

Eren slowly pulled back from the hug, giving Levi a soft kiss on the nose before leading him over to the kitchen for some food. He re-heated some lasagna he had made for them earlier and gave it to Levi as they sat down at the dinner table. Eren sat right next to Levi and gently played with his hair as he ate.

 

Levi just about melted at all the nice touches and gestures Eren gave him, so thankful that he had such an observant sweet boyfriend to make sure he was taken care of. Eren waited until Levi was just about done eating before he asked what had been so draining.

 

“Sweetheart, what happened today? Usually when I give you cuddles, you are more energetic. Not to mention when when you got home, you looked dead on your feet.”

Levi took the last few bites of lasagna before responding with a dramatic sigh. “I have been  _ deprived  _ of my Eren time all day long. I need to recharge with cuddles and kisses as soon as possible.” Levi said the last bit of his sentence while making a half-assed attempt at puppy dog eyes.

 

Eren laughed at that, but decided to play along. “You’re so brave, going without cuddles! Fear not, I shall restore you to full health!”

 

Grabbing Levi’s now empty dish and placing it in the sink, Eren lead Levi through their bedroom to the bathroom. Levi may love cuddles, but he loves showers and cuddles more so that’s exactly what they were going to do.

 

Levi quickly understood what Eren was thinking and started the water, letting it heat up as they undressed and stepped in. Levi stood directly in the stream of hot water, letting it burn his back and shoulders with a smile on his face. 

 

Eren huffed in fake annoyance that Levi was so distracted with the shower instead of him, and he walked forward so that he was close enough to wrap his arms around Levi’s neck. Levi’s arms came to rest on Eren’s hips and back, just holding him close as he let his negative feelings flow away from him down the drain.

 

He was with Eren now and there was absolutely no reason to be angry around Eren, especially when he gets cuddle like this to make him feel better. 

 

Pulling away so that they could start washing themselves, Levi gave Eren a soft kiss on the mouth. “I love you, Eren. Thank you.” Levi whispered

 

Eren just smiled at him as he responded. “Of course, Levi. I love you too.”

 

That was all that needed to be said as Eren began helping Levi wash his hair and Levi helped Eren with his. It was quiet and domestic and Levi couldn’t believe he was so lucky that out of everyone in the world, his angel loved him back.

 

Washing out all the suds, Levi and Eren turned off the shower and wrapped up in their favorite fluffy towels. They quickly dressed for bed, racing who could get in bed first. 

 

Levi threw on some underwear and pajama pants, calling it good enough. He dried his hair with his towel and flopped into bed, ready to pass out next to Eren.

 

Eren was done getting ready a few minutes later, wearing a nightdress that ended at his thighs so he didn't get too hot while he was sleeping. He crawled into bed next to Levi and snuggled into his side.

 

Levi wrapped his arms around Eren and tucked his head into Levi’s neck. “We’re just going to bed, you don’t need to dress up or anything.”

 

Eren’s eyebrows furrowed as he responded, “I’m not trying to be fancy or anything, I just wore this for comfort.”

 

“Nope. Nu-uh. I don’t believe you. My heart is beating too fast from just looking at you. Impossible. You’re too beautiful, it's not fair.”

 

Eren blushed as Levi’s words finally started making sense and he rolled his eyes. Levi was always so dramatic when he complimented him, like he was actually trying to figure out how it was possible that Eren could be so perfect. 

 

It was one of the sweetest things about Levi, although there were so many it was hard to narrow it down.

 

“Hush, Levi. You need to stop being so charming if you want to get any sleep tonight.” Eren teased.

 

“...Who’s to say I need sleep?” Levi mumbled back, a yawn interrupting his words. He was falling asleep as they were talking, fighting to stay conscious.

 

Eren smiled and closed his eyes too, letting himself drift off. “Go to sleep, pumpkin. We can have some fun tomorrow, when you’re actually awake.”

 

Levi nodded his head, but fell asleep before he could respond, lighter and happier than he had been all day now that he finally had Eren in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please like and comment if you enjoyed the story!

**Author's Note:**

> Please like and comment, I love feedback on my works!


End file.
